Get Your Own Style!
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: "You stole our style!" "...Excuse me?" "Two words: Jet. Judo."


Summary: "You stole our style!" "…Excuse me?" "Two words: Jet. Judo."

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

**Okay, so this is basically G1, although I got the idea from Transformers: Prime. When I first saw the episode where Bumblebee jumped onto Skyquake when he was in the air, the very first thing that came into my mind was: Oooooh! The twins are gonna be maaaaaadddd! And, ta-da! This little oneshot was born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Protectobots, Blaster and his cassettes, and Jazz would be the main characters. Oh, and the Jettwins would eventually meet Sides and Sunny, 'cuz that would be very fun to watch.**

**Sunstreaker: *growls at me, raises ped in warning* Do NOT call me 'Sunny'!**

**Me: *gulps nervously, backs away* U-um, right, sorry.**

**Read!**

****

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the fearsome autobot twins, stormed through the Ark. They pushed past Prowl, despite his orders to stop. They were going to have a serious talk with him later, but for now, they were mechs on a mission.

****

Bumblebee sat on his own in the rec room enjoying his energon. He'd just gotten back from talking with Raf. Yes, talking. When the Ark had landed on Earth, the 'bots had brought with them the supplies that Ratchet had needed to fix his vocals. Raf had been excited to hear his longtime friend talk to him.

Bumblebee suddenly heard a large amount of noise. Listening closer, Bee figured that whoever was heading towards the rec room was _not _happy. When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared, Bee knew he was correct. However, before he could sneak off – angry twins were scary twins – the duo spotted him.

"Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker growled, gritting his dental plating(1). His servos were clenched tightly. Beside him was his brother. Sideswipe had his servos on his waist-plates, his optics narrowed. Normally, Bumblebee would have found their positions comical, but this time their anger was directed at him.

"What can I do for you guys?" Bumblebee asked nervously. He attempted to smile, but figured it came out as a grimace.

"You stole our style!" Sideswipe agreed. Bumblebee blinked his optics. His processor tried to find out what they were accusing him of, but came up with a blank.

"…Excuse me?" the yellow and black Camaro asked.

"Two words: Jet. Judo." Sideswipe nodded in agreement with his twin's statements.

"I don't –"

"You performed jet judo on Skyquake," Sideswipe explained impatiently. "Jet judo is mine and Sunny's thing." There was a loud clang as Sunstreaker hit Sideswipe upside the helm.

"Don't call me 'Sunny'," he growled. Bumblebee tilted his helm(2), thinking of what Sideswipe had said. **That** was why the twins were mad at him?

"I wasn't copying you," Bumblebee tried to reason. "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Get your own style!" Sunstreaker shouted, obviously not listening to Bee.

"But I –"

"Don't jet judo again!"

"Seriously, I wasn't –"

"You don't see **us **copying you, uh …" Sunstreaker stumbled, trying to think of something that Bumblebee did to use as an example.

"Talking through the radio?" Sideswipe helped out.

"Yeah, that!"

"But I didn't mean –"

"And –"

"Okay, fine, I'm **so** sorry I 'copied' you!" Bumblebee yelled sarcastically, cutting off the twins' ramblings. He'd had enough of their antics. He turned around, leaving for his room.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged surprised glances.

"Well, that's taken care of," Sideswipe said proudly.

"Yeah. That'll teach all of those slaggers not to steal our routine," Sunstreaker agreed.

_**A few moments of complete, total, and awkward silence later:**_

"Hey, wanna go throw wrenches at people like Ratchet does?" Sideswipe suggested. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"Sure."

_**A few joors later:**_

"TWINS! THAT'S MY STYLE! GET YOUR OWN, YOU FRAGGING SLAGGERS!"

The end.

****

**Okay, there you have it. Really random, but I love the twins!**

**1) I don't know what they're called, so I just called them 'dental plating'**

**2) One thing: AAAAWWWW!**

**Yepp. Review, people, before the angry Ratchet goes after you instead of the twins!**

**Ratchet (chasing the twins): ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO THROW WRENCHES AT YOU STUPID FRAGGERS! YOU HEAR ME? IT'S MY STYLE! GET YOUR FRAGGING OWN, DUMBAFTS!**

**Me: *sweatdrops*(whispers urgently) Please, please review, before Ratchet comes after ME!**


End file.
